


Licking a new taste --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Series: Malec one-shots by MalecWinchester [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Couch Sex, M/M, Rimming, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Alec loves Magnus so much so when he first licks his boyfriend's asshole, he wears the biggest smirk. (One shot)





	Licking a new taste --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> S M U T W A R N I N G

_***Im supposed to be sleeping for college but I couldn't stop myself! I had to write this!!*** _

 

"Magnus, I'm home!" Alec called out in the silent apartment so Alec was about to take his phone out when. 

"Alexanderrr..." Magnus called back seductively with a sway in his walk that made hips look big, Magnus grinned at where his boyfriend's eyes were and lifted Alec's chin to see his lust-filled eyes. 

"H... how are you? I wanted to talk to you about something." Alec said as they walked in the living room after removing his weapons and Magnus looked up at him with confused eyes. "Alexander? What is it?" Magnus said seriously thinking that it's something bad which Alec was quick to pick up on. 

"No no, it's nothing bad. I was wondering.." Alec said as he slowly walked closer to Magnus with a seductive look on his face and Magnus' face instantly turned into a grin, knowing what the question is.

"Uh huh? What is it, sexy Shadowhunter?" Magnus replied with a small smirk as he dragged his fingers along Alec's hollow part in his neck and Alec lifted Magnus' chin up.

"I'd like to eat you out tonight, would you like that?" Alec said bluntly looking deep into Magnus' face, watching a heavy blush appear. "Yes, YES!" Magnus moaned when Alec started to rub his ass cheeks and Alec kneeled behind Magnus as he placed kisses through the clothed ass.

Alec didn't want to rush this so he kissed Magnus' ankles first and worked his way up slowly. Magnus whimpered softly at how patient Alexander was but when Alec nipped at the meaty part of the thigh causing a moan to rip out of him.

"Alexander!!!" Alec smirked on Magnus' thigh as he kissed the mountains in front of him and let his giant archer hands squeeze them, he managed to let go of Magnus' ass then kissed the exposed skin above Magnus' ass which had Magnus leaning over the table in front of him.

He unbuckled Magnus' belt and slowly pulled it out the belt loops, kissing gently when the belt has left Magnus' body. He gently pulled Magnus' pants slowly to reveal Magnus' ass crack that he placed gentle kisses on, Magnus looked down at Alexander with his cat eyes showing and Alec immediately grinned.

"You like it baby, like how slow I'm going?" Alec asked a panting Magnus when he included tongue above the ass crack. Magnus pushed his ass out further wanting to meet with Alexander's face causing his pants to fall down completely, They both moan. 

"Mm I do but can you eat me now?" Magnus said desperately, shaking his ass in Alec's face which made Alec griping thoses shaking cheek and shake them more, Magnus' head landed on the soft pillows of the couch as Alec kissed the cheeks roughly. 

"Mmm okay." Alec replied simply when his kissed Magnus entrance gentlly causing Magnus to moan a little louder and Alec's hands rubbed Magnus' cheek as he pulled them back so he has better access. 

"Yes.... yes.... yes.... YESSS" Magnus moaned loudly when Alec slipped his tongue on the entrance gently and dragged it around slowly watching Magnus twich involuntary, 'Magnus is LOVING THIS!' Alec thought as he tested pushing his tongue in there to taste Magnus and moaned kind of loudly in Magnus ass.

'Woah!! That tastes like donuts with sweet icying! Mmm.' Alec screamed in his head as he started to push is tongue in deeper. "OOOH ALEXANDERRRR MMM!!!!" Magnus practically screamed at Alec when he plunged his tongue in deeper wanting to keep tasting.

"Mmmagnus, you tassssted so gooddd." Alec said with an anus in his mouth as Magnus twitched violently and moaned even louder. Magnus has been with many lovers in the past but they NEVER eaten his ass out like how Alexander is! No one can bet Alexander's talented mouth! 

"Alex.....ANDER!! ADD MORE!" Magnus hissed out in pleasure as Alec slowly slip his index finger in with his tongue and some of Magnus' blue magic slipped out causing it to run through his body, making Alec moan deeply.

"Mmmmmfuckmmm!!" Alexander screamed into Magnus' asshole when he felt the deep pleasure waves of magic slide down his body, quite like how water does when you take a shower. Alec removed his face from the addicted taste and positioned Magnus to kneel on the couch with his ass arched out perfectly. 'Gorgeous.' Alec muttered in his head.

"Alexander, get back to eating me out!" Magnus purred out at the wide eyed Shadowhunter and saw his kneel behind him again, watching the tongue quickly come out that beautiful face. Alec slide his tongue in easily ans 2 fingers in with his other around his cock.

Magnus brought his right hand towards his dick and wrapped around it for dear life when Alec started getting wild again. Alec was moving his head along with his tongue, he drove 2 finger knuckle-deep and he felt a familiar tingle slowly reaching his cock.

"Alec! Alec! Im Cumming!!" Magnus yelped as his vision turned white then collapsed on the couch with a huge splash of cum painting his hand and the couch. Alec felt his own orgasm coming as he keeped his fingers in Magnus ass so he could ride out his orgasm and he rapidly pumped his cock, 2 seconds later Alec was seeing white as his whole body was shaking in deep pleasure. 

When they managed to recover, Magnus cleaned them and the couch up. "That was... AMAZING! We will be doing that again!" Magnus said enthusiastically as Alec nodded quickly and kissed Magnus' lips. "Hell yes!" Alec said excitedly as his picked Magnus up to deposit him by the kitchen.

"Don't you want to sleep darling?" Magnus asked with a warm smile and Alec looked at his pray. "No. Now bend over that counter, your ass and I weren't finished."

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below!!


End file.
